Jealousy
by GreenWithAwesome
Summary: Ladybug confessing her love should have been the highlight of Chat Noir's life. Too bad she was confessing about her crush on someone else. And now Chat is curious... LadyNoir. Oneshot.


"Won't you at least tell me his name? Pwease?"

With a glorious sunset dimming the Paris sky, and leaving the lights to twinkle like far away stars, Chat Noir had really hoped tonight would be the night when Ladybug would accept his affections, together riding away with stolen kisses and happily-ever-afters.

He hadn't expected Ladybug to confess her love _for another guy_.

Chat Noir didn't want to press. The mood was right to talk about this stuff. The akuma was defeated, and Paris was falling into dream state. The Eiffel Tower was lit with dazzling lights not too far off. He just so wanted to _know_. What did this guy have that he didn't?

Ladybug crossed her arms, her lips tugging into a smirk. "Why, you jealous, kitty?"

"No," said Chat, quick as a whip. "I just want to know."

Ladybug gave him a sympathetic stare. "Hmph, you're a cat. You'll stalk him."

"No I won't," he replied. "Okay… maybe a little. I'm just curious."

Ladybug smirked. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Chat smirked too. "Satisfaction brought it back."

She just laughed, throwing her head back, and swinging her legs over the edge of the building. She looked striking as she did so, every hair on her head flowing in perfect synchronisation, her slender fingers brought up to her plumped lips. She was just the image of perfection.

"I won't tell you his name, because then you could potentially find my secret identity."

That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, Chat thought. He wanted to know that, too. He always wondered what sort of person she was underneath the mask, always wondered what he would have seen had he opened that door when she transformed back.

"But, if you want, I'll tell you about him."

"Sure," said Chat. "I'll see if he's worthy."

She cocked her eyebrow. "The only person that can see if he's worthy is me, thank you," she said. "And he is. He's sweet, and he's always very kind, and he's smart, and he's…" she let out a sigh. "… handsome."

Chat watched her talk. She'd been so closed-up when they first met, even though they knew they had the same goal – to destroy the evil akumas and keep Paris safe from harm. That was all so long ago, and now they'd known each other for a long time. Now, she told him pretty much anything that needed to be said. He liked being the shield that bounced off her ideas. It meant, at least, he could help her in some way.

Chat was fond of her, and just hearing her name made _him_ smile and sigh dreamily. Did this guy know how lucky he was? He hoped so.

"Okay. He's a sweet guy, smart, and handsome," Chat echoed. The words grazed against him. Something coiled up inside of him, stirring. Something unpleasant.

"Mmm. Sometimes, he stands up for me, when there are…" she stroked her chin, "… confrontations."

He supposed her secret identity was less upfront than Ladybug. He was exactly the same way.

Inwardly, he laughed. At least she didn't have to deal with someone like Chloé.

"He's fluent in Chinese," Ladybug mused.

Chat's ears prickled. " _I'm_ fluent in Chinese, you know."

Ladybug scoffed. "Of course."

"I am!" Chat cleared his throat. "当你踢屁股，你是美丽的."

Ladybug just smirked again. "Yeah, I can't understand Chinese. So you could make it up and I wouldn't realise."

Chat opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again. She was right. If she couldn't speak Chinese, there was no way to prove he was being authentic. He could literally have made it up. Saying he was being genuine probably wouldn't convince her either.

"Okay, so he's kind, smart, handsome, righteous, speaks another language…"

"He's probably rich as well," she said, then added quickly, "But that's just a bonus like the Chinese thing. I'm not in it for the materials. I'd still like him without that."

This guy was _literally_ the whole package. Did he have _any_ flaws?

She fell into her dream state again. The hopeful eyes. The faint smile. The faraway look. At least, talking about this, Chat could see Ladybug talk about someone she truly loved. Someone who had truly captivated her.

It was heart-warming. And heart-shattering. All at once.

"I guess… that's really all I know, without giving too much away," Ladybug whispered. She broke into a soft chuckle. "I'm… too shy to talk to him."

The green snake in the pit of Chat's stomach rose further up and twisted around his lungs. "Huh, then this guy doesn't know what he's missing!" he announced. "Seriously, though, you should definitely talk to him. He'd adore you. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Was that a pun?"

Chat blinked. He hadn't even noticed. "An unintended one."

She laughed again. "Thanks, Chat. That's really nice of you."

"But, I'm just saying," he said, raising his head up high. "If he hurts you, or anything, I'll be by your side to kick his butt with you. This kitty'll still have claws when I'm old and wrinkled."

Ladybug let out a soft giggle. She was so cute. This guy was so _lucky_. Chat really, _really_ wanted to know his name. He wouldn't stalk him, just… find out about his history, his family, his grades, his friendships, his entire life, his relationship with the unmasked Ladybug…

Guilt struck him from behind. He really _was_ jealous, wasn't he?

Chat reined in a sigh. _I am a model to the city_ , he thought. _There's even a statue made in my likeness._ _Chat Noir shouldn't get jealous._ Adrien _shouldn't get jealous_ , he thought. Even if the person he felt so fond of felt the same way about someone else.

He still couldn't help it though. It brewed inside him like a maelstrom, like one of Stormy Weather's icy forecasts. He felt _jealous_ , rawer and more human than he ever had as Chat Noir.

Ladybug stood to her feet, snapping his reverie in two. "Anyway, I should go, before my Miraculous peters out. Don't wallow too much when I'm gone." She cracked a grin before offering her fist to bump.

"Pound it," said Chat, fist-bumping her.

"Pound it," said Ladybug. She drew her yo-yo and jumped off the roof, soaring between buildings and eventually vanishing into the distance.

Chat closed his eyes for a moment, seeing an afterimage of Ladybug's trademark spots. If only he was all those things. Kind, sweet, smart, handsome, righteous. He had the language and rich thing down – the _material_ stuff, but the rest? He wasn't sure.

"You, my friend, are so, _so_ lucky," he said aloud, just to make it feel more real. "And, dude, I really hope you make my jealousy worth it."

Before his Miraculous could peter out too, Chat Noir jumped to his feet, and leapt off the side of the building for home.

 _Fin_.

 **=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

 **Random LadyNoir (/ Marichat/ Ladrien/ Adrienette) drabble. Hope you like it!**

 **Apologies if the Chinese is off, too. I used Google Translate, which is always a little dodgy!**

 **~ GwA**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the image. If you want me to remove it, please message me. Thanks!**


End file.
